Matoran Adventures of Arset
Prologue Life in Metru Nui Arset, a Ta-matoran started off as a sanitation worker on the Great Coliseum of Metru Nui for several years. After years of hard work, Turaga Dume gave Arset a Toa stone. Arset's mission was to defend Metru Nui along with Toa Likhan. Arset's last mission was to defeat a makuta who threatened te matoran. Arset, alone traveled to the Karzahni realm in order to confront that Makuta. The battle ended when the makuta was slain by Arset in which he had lost both of his left limbs. Found lying around, Karzahni carried the seemed-to-be-dead Toa and rebuilt him back to a Matoran. From Toa to Matoran Arset had not awaken for several years, in the middle of the attack of the kanohi dragon, The matoran massacre done by Toa Tuyet, and the day when the Toa Metru came. Arset finally woke up and look at himself as a matoran once gain. He was sad about it but found the bright side, Not being a Turaga. Arset gave his thanks to Karzahni and left the realm. Arset walked for days with his katana until he meet up with the newly cured Toa Metru. Vakama in his astonishment wonderd why a Matoran isn't placed in his pod. Whenua Asked Arset on why he's still awake. To their surprise, The Thought to be dead Toa lives, but rebuilt as a Matoran. But yet an Onu-Matoran named Dex Showed up and said "how long was I out cold".Dex must have been unconscious for several days that the Vahki thought he was dead. So the two Matoran helped the toa load the pods into the airship and they all left for Mata Nui. When they reached Mata Nui, The Toa Metru and The two matorans unloaded the pod. Dex dropped the pod with Jala inside when he tripped on a hoi turtle (which explains why Jala's Kanohi mask got broken.) When it's time to awaken the Matoran, The Toa sacrificed their powers and transformed into Turaga, The Turaga told the two Matoran too keep everything a secret. The Energized Protodermis Accident Arset and Dex defened all six Koros from time to time during the Rahi war and the Bohrok War. They also aided the Toa Mata/Toa Nuva on battles and guarded the Matoran when the Rahkshi showed up. Right after that when everyone couldn't live in Mata Nui anymore, the Matoran started building boats. But Arset wandered off which led Dex no choice but to tag along. Arset found a cave entrance that led to Mangaia. Dex found Makuta Teridax's dead body, Arset ran towards it then suddenly trips over the Mask of Shadows and fell right into energized Protodermis. He soon rose from the energized Protodermis and became a Ta-Matoran Nuva. Days on Bara Magna It was the day Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran universe, Tahu escaped, Takanuva was next. Then Arset and Dex. They landed on Bara Magna and saw many Glatorians and Agori rebuilding the Great Spirit Robot. They were captured by an Agori by surprise but were released by Tahu Mata. Arset and Dex wondered why Tahu devolved back into a Toa Mata. Tahu explained that it was the power of the Ignika Mata Nui wears. When the Great Spirit robot was complete and the when Teridax arrived, Arset and Dex witnessed the great battle of the spirit robots thus being the only matorans to see it. After the Teridax's death and the restoration of Shperus Magna, peace was finally restored and the two daring Matoran rested... for now. A New Quest Its been years on Spherus Magna. Arset and Dex both live in a house inside the great volcano in separate rooms. And their work... a fruit stand. Arset : Gee, we sold a lot of fruits. Dex : Yeah...I feel like going on adventure though...I heard that there are still some special Kanohi masks left inside Mata Nui. Arset : Hmm...yeah and start a rare Kanohi Mask Collection. Dex : Shouldn't you be a little rusty on your skills? You haven't done something dangerous in years. Arset : Nah! I train in my lesure time, how about you? Dex : I upgraded my Kanoka Disk launcher. It can now reach great distances and packs up a lot of punches, it can even make a deep dent on Protodermis. *Shoots at a Protodermis wall* *Bang* Arset : Yikes! That could kill...you might wanna place in a setting that can hit as hard as a matoran's punch. Dex : I already did, how about your Katana and Shield? are there any changes? Arset : Nope, These bad boys are still in good condition...know what, let's go get some masks. Dex : There's the Arset I knew for a long time! And so the started closing up the stand, packed some gear and left their home for the lifeless great spirit robot. Dex Drove his AT-MVT all the way though the rocky lands and rich green plains until they saw a green meteor crash. Their quest was placed in a haul for a moment by scoping the scene, a green figure stepped out of the green smoke. It was Le-matoran. Arset and Dex wondered how the matoran fell from space until the Le-Matoran spoke. Le-Matoran : is this Jadax Magna? Arset : Jadax Magna? Isn't that a distant moon or something? Le-matoran : COME ON! Arset : Can tell us your name? Le-Matoran : Yeah, Katron. Dex : Ok "Katron". How did you come all the way to Spherus Magna from Jadax Magna? Katron : I was testing the latest nuclear hoverboard. It was too much for the hoverboard it went too fast. It was fast enough to drag me and age me back from a Toa. Arset : Wait? You were a toa too?! Katron : Uh, yeah! Dex : Ok... Hey Katron, wanna join us on our quest? Katron : Quest? What quest? Katron jumped on the vehicle happily after joining the two friends. They made a stop on a nearby gas station to refuel, buy some food and snacks, and continued their journey. They finally reached the great spirit body which was the matoran universe. The entered the robot though the hand. Dex and Arset grabbed their lights stones while Katron just followed them his spere. They where inside the matoran universe for severaly hours, they took lunch breaks, rested and continued their quest. Katron : Look! A silver lake, with masks floating! Arset : Thats no lake you silly! That's an energized protodermis lake....WITH KANOHI NUVA MASKS! Katron : Come on! well..at least we found some masks Dex : Yeah, Yeah, Now how are you gonna get'em out? Arset : *looks at Dex* Dex : Oh yeah.... Arset was able to walk on the energized protodermis lake since he already dipped himself in to one. he collected 6 kanohi Nuva masks, 5 where just the same ones the Toa Nuva wore but one seems different and unique. Arset Tried the mask on and used its's power. Upon wearing it, he saw a mask. Arset switched the mask he wore to his original mask and found out it was a kanohi Elda Nuva. But even though the Elda isn't equipped, Arset can still sence the kanohi mask he saw. Arset : guys I have this strange feeling after wearing this mask Dex : really? That's what happens when you put on a unusual Kanohi mask...*picks out a can of juice* here! Drink this Arset : *drinks the can of juice* ah...Nope! Katron : Ok! What know? Arset : We go find that mask, and mabye when I get my hands on that mask, I won't be having this strange feeling ever again! Katron : *sigh* Come on! And so they proceeded with a new quest, To find the peculiar kanohi mask. Its been over a day already and the three matorans are still inside the matoran universe. Arset had to use the power of the Kanohi Nuva he found.He shared the power of the Kanohi Miru Nuva he found to go over tricky, Used the Kanohi PakarI Nuva to lift off debrie and his own Kanohi Hau Nuva to protect himself and his friends. Katron wished he was still a Toa. When the Matorans got tired, they rested. Arset placed his sleeping on the ground and accidentally hits a leaver with his foot. A door opened and Arset grabbed his Katana and Shield and set himself in a defense stance. Dex and Katron woke up and asked Arset how the door opened but Arset said " I Don't know! I must have hit some leaver or something?" Dex Grabbed his Kanoka disk launcher while Katron grabbed his spere. As the door completely opens and smoke clearing out, They saw some pods. Dex knew these pods where Stasis pods and Arset and Katron about it. They started looking around for a while until Arset found pod with a matoran inside Arset : GUYS! GET OVER HERE! QUICK! *in the voice of the narrator from spongebob* A few moments later... Dex : Ok... So we got a matoran and she's on stasis Arset : How long and how did you know she's a girl? Dex : I don't know how long she slept and of course, look at her! Her physical features, her arms, legs and... Arset : Don't say it! We're right in front her and you don't want to say that Dex : ...ok... Arset : Ok so let's free her then! how? Dex : like this *switches off the stasis* An Av-Matroan! Arset : Whats an Av-matoran? Dex : they where the very first matoran to set foot in and on the matoran universe and they hold the inaccesable power of light just like Toa Takanuva. Av-matorans are supposed to disguise themselves into other species of their kind so the makuta wont try to take them for their power. I don't really know why she's still white and gold. Arset : Mabye thats the reason why they placed her on stasis. just to keep her safe Katron : *kicks the Av-matoran* well... She didn't make it! Let's leave *The Av-Matoran woke up in seconds scaring Katron* Katron : Come on! Av-Matoran : *Yawns* Dear! How long was I out and why do I feel pain on my arm Katron : *Moves backwards* Don't look at me *Points at Arset* he kicked you just make sure your alive! Av-matoran : Really? Is that how you tell whenever that matoran's dead or alive nowadays? Arset : let's not talk about that. I'll help you out *Gives the Av-matoran a hand* Av-Matoran : *blushes* oh...uh...thank you...*grabs Arset's hand and gets up* Arset : ...no problem...hehe...*says to himself in thought "man...why do I have this weird feeling At her and why do still sence the mask, The heart! Of course!"* Av-matoran : uh...stranger? will you please let go of my hand? Arset : oh... Sorry uh...what's your name? Av-matoran : Quili, my name's Quili Arset : what a beautif...I mean nice name you got...it...well...suites you Quili : why thank you...what your name? Arset : it's Arset, that green Onu-matoran's Dex and that Le-Matoran here's Katron...he's from Jadax Magna. Quili : Oh...ok...wait? Aren't Onu-matorans supposed to be Black,orange,brown and purple? Dex : Im not completely green! I'm mostly back. I just thought being like this would make me a little more unique Katron : ok, ok, ok, enough with the chit-chat and we'd better get back to sleep Dex : yeah...ok... The the matorans along with their new-found friend Quili got back to their campsite. Arset gave Quili something to eat since Quili haven't eaten in years.Right after that...they all went to sleep, Quili was the last to fall asleep that her head landed gently landed on Arset's chest without him noticing.Mornig came and... Arset : *yawns* Mornin...what the? Quili? Quili : *snores on Arset's chest* Arset : *Shakes Quili* uh...Quili? Quili : Wha? Was I aslee.. Oh Dear! I am so, so sorry! I had no idea how I fell asleep on your chest! *Katron wake up* Arset : It's ok! It's ok! It's all fine! Katron : Oooo! Arset : Katron! Sigh...wait. Where's Dex? Dex : Over here! And I found breakfast! Arset : why whould you collect mushrooms when we still have food and how can you tell those mushrooms are safe? Dex : First of all, I miss eating mushroom soup on Mata nui and second, I can tell these mushrooms are safe...I learned it from the archives on Metru Nui...which was moved to the underground city... Katron : Mushroom soup? Sounds delicous! Dex : Glad you have those on Jadax Magna, now don't you? Katron : We got those alright! Now let's start cooking! *Grumbling* Arset : Uh...Was that you Katron Katron : Mabye...must be my... *Grumbling* Dex : I don't think that a stomach grumbling Arset : Guys, Arm yourselves Quili : I don't have a weapon Arset : *Gives Quili his sheid* Here! You can borrow my shield. It's supper hard *A Rahi Nui jumps out and growls at the matoran* Dex and Arset : RAHI NUI! The Rahi nui started attacking the matoran. Arset had no idea how to defeat a rahi nui. Even Dex doesn't know a thing or two about a rahi nui since it was never in the archives.This was their second time to encounter such beast. Dex settled his Kanoka disk launcher to max power but making a dent on it made it more angrier. Katron tries to find a fleshy spot but that made the rahi nui even angrier. Arset identified the rahi nui...He found a way to defeat it. he taunted the rahi nui and gave it all he has go with his katana. He made the rahi nui mad that it began to chase Arset. Arset leaned on the floor and used his kanohi hau nuva. The rahi nui charged right at Arset but ended up getting its horns stuck. Arset was so exausted he collapsed. Dex : Arset! Arset! Wake up! Katron : *Kicks Arset" wait...he's breathing. He must be really tired Quili : He...he...I don't have the words. Dex : He's a toa. No let's get outta here before the rahi frees itself Dex carried Arset on his back and the walked. Katron and Quili followed him. As they walked. Quili wondered why Dex called Arset a toa and decided to ask a few questions. Quili : Is Arset really a toa? Dex : Yes, but he was a toa of Metru Nui. He protected the city for only a few years. His last mission was to defeat a makuta who threatened the matoran. He was badly damaged and was rebuilt back to a matoran by Karzahni. He is an adventureous toa by heart. he's almost as wise as Turaga Dume and as almost as strong as Toa Tahu Mata. Quili : I see...wait... So the Toa Mata still exist Dex : they became Toa Nuva, only Tahu devolved back to a Toa Mata. Quili : Ok... Katron : Wow...Just...wow... Dex : yeah! I've known Arset for a quite a long time already. I think this place here is safe. I'll start the fire. Katron, get the pot and spoons and Quili, Just watch over Arset till he wakes up Katron : Come on! Dex prepares the the fire and mushrooms Katron gets the pot and spoons from the bag. Quili...she just did what Dex told her to do, watch over Arset till he comes too. Dex decided to barbique the mushroom since the portable water tank is half empty. Some time later Arset woke up Arset : Uh...remind me not to go berserk next time...Wait...the Kanohi mask...I can feel it! we're getting close! Haha! To be continued... Trivia *Katron, AT-MVTs and Jadax Magna all belong to . *Arset360 is currently hoping Ids5621 would see this story *This story isn't finished yet *Pictures and Bios will come soon Category:Stories